


but you would still miss me in your bones

by spaceve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, also, but i didn't like him when i wrote this, future pansy/hermione implied, hermione is number one drarry shipper, idk what to tag so bye, kinda hermione-centric, not ron-bashing per se
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceve/pseuds/spaceve
Summary: "Malfoy," Hermione said after finding him in the library."Granger. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked sarcastically, looking up from the Transfiguration essay he had been working on."You're in love with Harry."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	but you would still miss me in your bones

**Author's Note:**

> okay funny story. i actually wrote this for my freshman english class in high school because my teacher said we could write anything we wanted about anything we wanted. and then she gave me a C on it and said i would've gotten a higher grade if i wrote something original... so yeah i was that embarrassing person who wrote fanfiction for school. also this story kinda doesn't make sense but i was fourteen when i wrote it, so we'll mostly ignore that. i'm also pretty sure that this is the only drarry fic i've ever finished which is weird,, because they're one of my favorite ships of all time, so. anyways, enjoy this mess that i wrote in 2016.
> 
> title from 'my tears ricochet' by taylor swift solely because it's my favorite song at the moment.  
> also when i wrote this for school, the title was 'The Mutual Love of Harry Potter,' which does not make sense, but okay.

"Don't you think that was a little strange?" Ron questioned as he and Hermione exited the Great Hall. "I mean, Draco Malfoy was sitting at the Gryffindor table, next to _us_. I just don't understand _why_."

"Maybe it's because Harry's unrequited love for Malfoy isn't so unrequited," Hermione mused.

"I don't know, Hermione. Don't tell Harry I said this, but I honestly doubt it. Malfoy has never shown any signs that he might like any of us, but especially Harry. Do you really think he'd be in love with him?"

"You're forgetting that Malfoy did risk his life for Harry during the war," Hermione points out, glaring at Ron.

"That doesn't mean Malfoy's in love with him," Ron grumbled, defeated.

"Maybe not," Hermione acquiesced, "but we have to hope, at least, for Harry's sake."

Ron nodded in agreement as they entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

\-----

"Malfoy," Hermione said after finding him in the library.

"Granger. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked sarcastically, looking up from the Transfiguration essay he had been working on.

"You're in love with Harry."

Malfoy flinched, his face paling before quickly smoothing out into his carefully controlled outer persona. "What? I- Why would you-"

Hermione smirked as she waited for him to form a response.

"Why would you think I have a crush on _Potter_?" He sneered.

"Oh, please, you were obviously flirting with him at breakfast this morning. And now that I think about it, you two flirt quite often actually. And I never see you act that way with anyone else, so that brings me to a simple conclusion. You are in love with Harry Potter. And if I'm right, then it's good news for you, because he's in love with you, too."

Draco glared at her, attempting to determine whether this was some type of elaborate prank or not. He knew, of course, that Granger was right about him. He did indeed have certain _romantic_ feelings for Potter. Draco wasn't going to admit to this, however. Oh no, he would never confess his love for Harry Potter to Harry Potter's best friend. That would be simply idiotic. He wasn't going to waste all the time he spent carefully guarding this secret to just suddenly _tell_ someone. That's why he was surprised when Granger's face became much more curious. And he was even more surprised when he realized that he had, without any thought, nodded a simple _yes_ in response to her questioning.

And now he was going to die. There was no way that Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, conqueror of the Dark Lord, the Boy Who Lived Twice, could actually ever love Draco Malfoy, Death Eater.

Hermione knew she would succeed when she saw Malfoy confess. Well, he didn't really confess, in the usual sense, but Hermione knew that was as close to confession as she was going to get with him. Now all that was left was convincing Malfoy that Harry really was in love with him. And, of course, convincing him to tell Harry. She obviously knew that Harry was in love with Malfoy--he had been since third year--but she didn't know if Malfoy would believe her. If Harry came up to her and told her that Pansy Parkinson was in love with her, she would _never_ believe him, even if she was in love with Parkinson (which she wasn't, no, _really_ , she didn't even _like_ Parkinson). But she definitely could not betray Malfoy's trust by telling Harry herself. No, she would have to convince Malfoy to tell Harry. She smiled, a plan forming in her head.

"Malfoy," her voice took on a teasing tilt, "you're in love with my best friend?"

He scoffed, "Oh, please, I-"

"Stop, I'm sorry," Hermione sighed, "I'm not trying to make fun of you for it. You two are pretty perfect for each other. Harry's only been in love with you for almost five years."

"He has?" Malfoy asked with forced disinterest. "Not that I care or anything, I just-"

"Yes, he has. And since you're in love with him," Hermione put her hand up to silence Malfoy as he opened his mouth to refuse, "you need to go tell him right now. You've both wasted enough time."

"Sure," he questioned skeptically, "and why would I believe you? This could just be a trick to try to get me to make a fool out of myself."

"Do you really think I would-" Hermione stopped after he raised an eyebrow. "Alright, alright, I guess that does sound like something my _friends_ might do, but I am not them, and I promise I'm being serious right now. Since the war ended, Harry's been a mess, and he won't let us help him, but..." Hermione paused, "maybe he'd let you. And, if you really love Harry, if you really care about him, you'd go to him right now and tell him that you want to help him out of this pit that he has dug himself into."

"...You're really not joking, are you?"

Hermione could see a flash of hope in his eyes when she said, "No, Malfoy, I'm not. How many times do I have to tell you that Harry is in love with you?"

Malfoy nodded before marching out of the library.

\-----

When Draco finally was able to locate Potter, it was on the Quidditch Pitch after breakfast the following day. Granger was right, Draco was realizing. Potter had been in a sort of slum lately. As much as Draco didn't want to admit it, he really did care.

"Potter."

He turned around, his brow furrowed. "Malfoy, what are you-"

"Granger says that I should confess my love for you, and honestly, I was doubtful you'd return it, but she apparently insists that you do, so here I am," he blurts in an uncharacteristically Gryffindor fashion.

"What-"

"So would you like to go out sometime, Potter?"

Potter stood, gaping at Draco, unable to form a coherent answer. After what seemed like a lifetime, he finally nodded, spitting out an _okay_.

Draco smirked and nodded before walking away, leaving Potter a gaping mess.

\-----

"So, you really were responsible for all this?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Do you really think Malfoy would just randomly work up the courage to ask you out on his own?"

Before Harry could answer, Ron mumbled, "Well, he certainly seems like the type to-"

"Ronald," Hermione scolded, "before we make assumptions on what kind of person he is based on his past, why don't we actually get to know him first?"

"You're absolutely right," Harry agreed. "Thank you. Thank you so much for everything, Hermione. You're a great friend."

"You're welcome, but you need to hurry up and get dressed. You wouldn't want to be late for your first date, would you?" She teased.

"Oh, right, yeah," Harry blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> imagine being a good writer haha couldn't be me...
> 
> let me know if you want me to finish my other drarry fic where hermione and draco are friends and hermione like reintroduces draco and harry and that's as far as i got


End file.
